Relax
by AsToldByNicole
Summary: Everyone needs to let their hair down sometimes. Even Olivia Dunham.


After closing another stressful case, nothing sounded better than padding around the house in her slippers all day. She would do nothing (nothing important, anyway), and 'nothing' sounded just beautiful. Without time limits and due dates shoving her through the morning, Olivia could actually _taste_ her breakfast, and not have to inhale it in record time (yesterday's was ninety-two seconds). She never bothered watching the news or reading the paper. What she investigated was far worse than any event made public, things that seemed so mundane, now. So, Olivia sat in peaceful silence, gazing out at the fallen leaves floating across the yard.

She couldn't remember the last time she'd had a day of pampering, which sounded nicer than anything, at the moment. With all of the time in the world, she took the scented bath salts and candles out of hiding, wiping the dust off of the boxes. With everything set up, the tub finished filling. She stepped in, closing her eyes and sinking into the water, a feeling that had become laced with memories of terror. Olivia reminded herself that this was by her own will. There would be no altered states, this time. With a deep inhalation, her lungs filled with warm, lavender air. Upon exhaling, her over-worked body loosened, reveling in the hot water. Through closed eyelids, she focused on the dancing of the candle light, feeling wonderfully at ease. Her hand emerged from the still water, breaking the silence with a light stream of dripping, and came to rest above her knee. A light grazing of finger nails reminded her just how long it had been since she had some time to herself. With a sigh, she continued her movements, gradually reaching the top of her thigh.

"You missed a spot," a voice came suddenly, instantly recognizable. It was her own.

Her eyes shot open, arms covering as much of her body as they could. She turned to face the doorway where _she_ was standing nonchalantly.

"How-"

"The key over the door frame." She pointed out with a cheeky smile.

Olivia was all too conscious of her bare flesh, which had goose bumps, despite the heat.

"Liv, what do you want?" she said as sternly as she could manage, a slight waver in her voice.

"With no case to work on, I have nothing to do, and I can't go prancing around your world, now, can I?" Her alternate smirked, eyes drilling into her own. "I figured I'd give you some company. You sure look like you could use it."

What could she say to that? 'No thanks, I'm alright. Lock the door behind you when you're done ogling me'? Unsure of how to react, her breath quickened, mind racing, body tense.

"Don't look so scared. You could really use a break." She stepped slowly closer, finally kneeling behind her. "Just relax," now a whisper in her ear.

Liv brought both hands up between her neck and shoulders, kneading deeply. As Olivia lost herself in the sensation, tilting her head back, her doppelganger dipped her hands in the warm water near her hips, fingers running up her sides, and along her ribs. A brief gasp let Liv know that she was on the right track. Scooping up more water, she turned her attention toward Olivia's breasts, dousing them in warmth. Liv planted firm kisses along her neck, tongue softly stroking under the jaw. Olivia's hand grasped her left breast, on top of her alternate's, bringing the other up into her damp hair. Liv's free hand massaged its way down past Olivia's stomach, tracing patterns on her thigh, eliciting a tensing of muscles under her touch. With her desire to the brim, Olivia turned herself around, wet bosom pushed tightly to Liv's, fingers digging into her back. The two gazed deeply at each other for a moment before allowed their lips to meld together. The kiss deepened, tongues finding one another's in a passionate game. Liv's hands trailed down her counterpart's back, stopping at her taught behind, forcing a sound of satisfaction from her mouth. She grinned victoriously, a short distance from Olivia's parted lips. Liv stood up, guiding her partner out and against the cool tile wall. Holding Olivia's leg to her hip, her fingers wandered below the waistline, gently cupping the sensitive skin she found. Olivia's arching back was abruptly returned to the wall, forced my Liv's upper body. Her hand simply rested there, taunting her, while her lips grazed a hardening nipple. She alternated soft sucking with flicks of the tongue, driving Olivia wild.

"Please," she moaned, thrusting against the idle hand.

"Please . . . what?"

She breathed heavily, "Don't make me beg."

"What do you want?" She crooned. After waiting for an answer that never came, Liv repeated herself more harshly, pressing firmly against Olivia's sweet spot. "Tell me what you want."

She glowered into her eyes. Her voice, low and husky, demanded, "Fuck me."

Liv lowered herself, trailing maddeningly slow kisses down her torso. Nothing more than her hot breath came into contact with the meeting of her thighs, inducing the bucking of Olivia's hips.

She scolded, "Patience, my dear" and brought both hands to massage her left thigh. The right received gentle nips and kisses, slowly decreasing in proximity from an aching core, never close enough. The kissing was, then, directed at the pubic bone, never more than one in a single second. Liv looked up at her panting partner, chest heaving, brows creased. A devilish grin painted her face. Olivia hadn't anticipated having her leg slung over Liv's shoulder, tongue delving deeply inside. She grabbed at Liv's hair, in a desperate attempt to be closer to her_. _She alternated between thrusting into her and deliciously circling the small bundle of nerves, never making direct contact. Liv momentarily seized her hips, tilting them to an angle in both of their favor. With one hand caressing Olivia's backside, the middle finger of the other curled repeatedly into her heat. The room was filled with moans, gradually increasing in pitch. Liv pulled away, suddenly.

"Don't you dare st-"

"Tell me what you want, before I change my mind."

"Make me come," Olivia whimpered, pleading.

Liv plunged two fingers into her, and latched onto her sweet spot, sucking vigorously. All of Olivia's focus drew inward, into a dark abyss of pleasure. Electricity pulsed through her veins as she came undone at the mercy of her other self. Unable to remain on her feet, she slid down the wall, joining Liv on the floor. While Olivia caught her breath, a satisfied voice uttered, "Are you relaxed, _now_?"


End file.
